


i’d be home with you

by talesofsuspense



Series: ficlets and snippets [2]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Art, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Steve comes home late.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ficlets and snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717309
Kudos: 64





	i’d be home with you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just always in the mood for ults and ults fluff specifically and i figure i might as well make some of my own to fill the gaps.
> 
> also i have a lot of feelings about steve and how he’s a romantic at heart but he’s also very adaptable and so after he goes through a little crisis over the loss of his fantasy life he’d realize he can just build something else with someone new (tony) and be just as happy if not more because it’s actually real and his, /theirs/, and that’s better than any idealized version of what his life should be like he ever had in his mind. and he would definitely treasure the small private and intimate moments like this over anything else because, again, he’s a romantic at heart and a softie with his loved ones.

When he was younger Steve always imagined his dream life as married to a pretty woman, bringing home roses, home-cooked meals, and mowing the lawn before the weatherman said it was supposed to rain. It was a simple, happy life.

And then he woke up 50 years in the future with the only woman he’d ever loved married off to his old best friend. 

Now though, he’s learned to adapt. Now, his life is walking into Tony Stark’s mansion at half past eleven at night and climbing the stairs, following the soft noise of the television coming from the living room. Now, love is the stuttering feeling he gets in his chest when he sees Tony asleep on the couch, newspaper draped across his robe-clad chest, reading glasses still on his face. Now, there’s nothing more Steve could dream of wanting that would be better than this— than coming home to find Tony already asleep. Clearly he had been trying to wait up for Steve but hadn’t been able to make it. It’s so domestic it makes Steve’s heart squeeze painfully behind his ribs. There’s no lawn to mow, no pretty woman, and certainly no home cooked meals from either of them, but it’s perfect. 

Steve walks behind the coach to gently take Tony’s glasses off, setting them on the side table next to him. He rests a hand on his shoulder and watches him for a moment, the way his chest rises and falls with his relaxed breaths, debating whether or not to try carrying him to the bedroom. He decides against it, Tony needs his sleep. Instead, he toes off his boots and goes to lay down on the couch, unfolding the blanket on the coffee table, and gently tilts Tony towards him until they’re both horizontal, Tony tucked up against Steve’s chest. He stirs a little, making a soft humming noise and rubbing his cheek against Steve’s shirt. Steve grins, raising his head to look for the remote to turn off the tv and then relaxing back against the couch. Tony is warm against him and he lets his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> at this point this series is just going to end up being a collection of really short ults fics i decide to post in the middle of the night.


End file.
